Harry's moments
by Lotis et Lola
Summary: Tout est dans le titre . Mais disons que, c'est lavie selon Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Meiling (friend de Lotis et Lola)

Ce n'est pas de la grande littérature, et j'suis pas trop sûre, donc si vous avez des conseils, n'hésitez pas .

Rien n'est à moi sauf le contexte zarb!

TITRE: Harry's moments

Chap 1: Je le crois pas

Avez-vous déjà subi une blague de mauvais goût, oui, non?

Moi oui, je dirai même plus c'était il n'y a pas très longtemps.

_Souvenir:_

Assi tranquillement dans la salle commune, les pieds sur la table, je fixais le devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour le lendemain.

J'étais très concentré et rien ne pouvait m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but.

Rien, sauf, le syndrome de la page blanche ou la crampe de l'écrivain.

Pas d'idée, ni d'imagination débordante, c'était le Sahara qui se situait dans toute la surface qui me sert de tête.

Encore pire, pas d'Hermione à proximité!

Le fait que je fasse une huitième année à Poudlard rentrait sans doute en ligne de compte.

Heureusement je n'étais pas le seul, Ron et Malfoy m'acompagnait dans ce dangereux périple.

Explication: la formation en tant qu'Auror nécessitait la moyenne dans certaines matières qui étaient in-dis-pen-sables pour ce métier. Bien sûr, je doute, qu'entre deux combats avec des mangemorts, avoir eu le temps de sortir mon livre de potions ou de métamorphose.

Mais Hermione et la plupart mes fidèles camarades avaient par contre pu passer outre cette huitième année, n'était-ce pas génial?

Donc voilà pourquoi je me retournais encore et encore le cerveau afin de trouver quelque chose de cohérent sur cette feuille qui se trouvait toujours sur cette table, aussi blanche qu'aux premiers jours de sa naissance...je pense que je réfléchis trop et que ce n'est pas bon.

- Salut gars.

Mon ami, mon confident, mon frère, Ron Weasley était enfin arrivé. Je suis presque sûr que les croyants avaient été aussi impatients que moi de voir le messie que moi en voyant mon rouquin préféré.

- help!

- Pourquoi?

C'était mauvais signe cette réponse. D'habitude lors du jour précédent un devoir à rendre, Ron était toujours sous-tension, nerveux et s'empoignait les cheveux des deux mains, ne trouvant rien à écrire.

- Pour le devoir de métamorphose.

Voilà, la bombe était larguée, la fusée avait décollée, les carottes étaient cuites, bref...

- et merde!

C'est tout! Rien. Pas de cris, de précipitation pour prendre une feuille et une plume et battre un record de « j'écris plus vite que je ne pense »?

- et?

- j'ai un truc plus important que ce devoir à te dire.

Aie! Là, si la raison de ce silence était une nouvelle, c'est que ça devait être grâve. Bon, relativisons, j'ai comme même battu un mage noir, je peux donc affronter une simple nouvelle...

- quoi?

- Rusard.

Rusard? Quoi Rusard? Il est tout à coup devenu intelligent, un sex-symbol...beurk, maman j'ai peur!

- j'ai appris de Colin, qui l'a su de Jesse qui l'as su de Nathan et Eric...Rusard est gay.

...pu...naise! j'y crois pas!

- c'est pas vrai.

- Si, je t'assure. A ce qu'il paraitrait, il aurait un rendez-vous ce soir.

- Vrai?

- Harry, si je te le dis.

- Incroyable.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais un devoir m'attend.

Aussi vite qu'il était venu, Ron montait quatre à quatre les marches menant au dortoir.

Moi j'étais toujours...sur le cu. Rusard gay? Et pourquoi pas McGo en string...Maman!

La curiosité était un vilain défaut mais tellement fort chez les Gryffondors, ou chez moi, qu'une excursion nocturne s'imposait. Sherlock Harry menait l'enquête.

A 23h05min, cape d'invisiblité dans une main et l'autre dans une poche, j'attendais patiemment la venue de Rusad pour son « rendez-vous ». Il ne fallut pas longtemps à ce concierge hyper ponctuel pour arriver. Caché derrière mon coin de mur, j'observais attentivement l'espère rusardienne.

Pas de changement niveau vestimentaire et malgré mon rapprochement de nez, pas non plus de changement niveau odeur, donc logiquement, il s'était pas parfumé. C'était pourtant toujours ce que faisaient Seam' et Dean avant un rendez-vous pour un finish olé olé.

Malheureusement, j'ai autant de chance que j'ai de malchance et comme 1 et 1 font 2, mon pied recula un peu trop et ce que je prenais pour un mur fut une armure qui se ramassa lamentablement au sol. Bien sûr le bruit ne passa pas inaperçu et Rusard se dirigea à grands pas vers moi.

Après 2 secondes 30 à maudire l'armure, je m'empressais de revêtir la cape, mais celle-ci avait décidé que ce soir, ça serait ma fête. Alors il me fallut plus de 5 secondes 25, à m'emballer comme un cadeau dans son papier tout beau qui de toute façon sera déchiqueté.

Je ne vois pas vraiment pas ce que je croyais en faisant ce geste despéré car Rusard d'un coup sec m' enleva ma précieuse cape.

Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul et EM6, Rogue passait justement par là.

- Monsieur Potter, pourrai-je savoir la raison de votre présence ici, après le couvre-feu qui plus est?

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Rusard parlait déjà.

- ce jeune homme croyait pouvoir échapper à ma vigilence grâce à sa cape, vous aviez cru pouvoir m'échapper encore une fois après toutes ces années à trainer dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

Chapeau comme même! Il avait pu dire toute cette phrase sans respirer, faudrait que je m'entraine à ça tiens.

- je m'occupe de Monsieur Potter.

- Il se trouve que c'est moi Professeur Rogue qui l'est trouvé, donc j'ai le droit d'en faire ce que bon me semblera...

Très impliqués dans leur querelle pour savoir comment sera ma puinition et qui la fera subir, il avait oublié ma présence, ce qui voulait dire que si je me débrouillais bien je pourrai m'eclipser. Mais ça signifiait partir d'ici pour se prendre une de ces punitions aux premières heures demain. Mais un peu de répit et un devoir m'attendaient, alors des mots, je choisis le moindre.

Malheureusement il y avait une chance sur infini pour je puisse partir sans me faire remarquer et je n'avais pas cette chance. A peine avais-je posé un pied en arrière que ma charmante armure m'avait fait me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air.

- Que faites-vous Monsieur Potter?

Cela ne se voyait pas, je prenais le soleil.

Finalement ce fut Rogue qui gagna et je le suivis pour deviner sans problème qu'il m'emmenait à où se dégageait le plus d'humidité dans tout ce château, les cachots.

- Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais de vous faire remarquer...

Cela continua pendant 10min et 15s, à préciser, et j'entendis ce je crus ne jamais entendre venant de Rogue.

- Vous pouvez y aller.

Etait-ce une hallucination auditive? Observation approfondie, non.

Rogue n'avait pas les yeux troubles, donc pas d'imperium.

Il ne sentait pas non plus une odeur bizarre, donc pas d'absorption de potion.

Alors qu'est-ce que c'était que ça!

- Vous comptez rester sans bouger longtemps Monsieur Potter ou préféreriez-vous une retenue demain soir.

Pas d'erreur possible, c'était bien le seul et l'unique Severus Rogue, donc pas de polinectar.

Je partis, non s'en jeter de fréquent coup d'oeil en arrière et en rusant pour ne pas me prendre un mur. C'est toute une technqiue!

Donc, mon excursion nocturne ressemblait plus à un jeu de piste minable qu'à une excursion digne d'Indiana Jones. Je repasserai pour la discrétion, qualité principale des Aurors sur le terrain.

Mais il y a une chose dont on ne m'y prendra plus.

**Leçon 1**:

Pouvoir compter sur ses amis, c'est le pied.

Pouvoir leur faire confiance, c'est grand.

Croire tout ce qu'ils disent, c'est triste.

Surtout quand c'est faux.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Meiling (friend de Lotis et Lola)

Ce n'est pas de la grande littérature, et j'suis pas trop sûre, donc si vous avez des conseils, n'hésitez pas .

Rien n'est à moi sauf le contexte zarb!

Et je n'ai rien contre « le seigneur des anneaux », au contraire moi j'adore!

TITRE: Harry's moments

Chap 2: Le seigneur des anneaux

Est-ce vous connaissez ce film, ou l'avez vous déjà vu?

Je l'ai vu pendant les vacances mais je ne peux pas dire si je l'ai aimé.

_Souvenir:_

Seamus avait eu la bonne idée de m'inviter chez lui et Dean pendant les vacances de Noël.

J'avoue avoir été très heureux de recevoir sa lettre d'invitation et les début de ces vacances étaient génials avec tous les copains, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron et moi.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- Ben, on n'a déjà dévalisé le frigo, fait une promenade « digestive », donc j'en sais rien.

- On pourrait re-dévaliser le frigo?

- Non Ron!

Voilà donc comment tout avait commencé. Mon regard était irrémédiablement attiré par le DVD se trouvant dans la petit étagère. Toujours poussé ma légendaire curiosité, je décidais de m'approcher pour mieux regarder. Seamus ayant capté mon regard, me fit la remarque:

- c'est « Le seigneur des anneaux », c'est sublime.

- c'est vrai.

- Jamais vu.

- Moi non plus.

- « Le seigneur » de quoi?

- Regarde plutôt Ron.

Et après quelques minutes le lecteur DVD était en marche. C'était assez intéressant, les décors étaientt incroyables et Frodon me faisait penser à moi. Il lui tombe une tuile alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Mais très vite, la lassitude fit place. Frodon était peut-être le porteur de l'anneau, mais il était vraiment nul. Tous les cinq minutes il s'évanouissait, c'est pas pour dire, mais il devenait vraiment lourd. Par contre j'aimais bien Merry et Pippin, et Gandalf me faisait penser à...Dumbledore.

C'était incroyable les ressemblances qu'ils pouvaient y avoir entre eux, d'abord la barbe et les cheveux blancs, ensuite les remarques énigmatiques et ils paraissent toujours savoir ce qui allait se passer à l'avance. Mais il y a comme même une sacrée différence, le chevalier blanc ne mange pas de bonbons au citron!

- C'est déjà fini!

Punaise! Je me suis même pas rendu compte que c'était la fin, je devais vraiment avoir la tête ailleurs!

- alors, verdict?

- c'était géant.

- Heureusement que le chevalier noir n'existe pas.

- Qui ça? Nazgun truc.

- c'est ça Ron, c'est ça.

- c'est vrai qu'il était effrayant. Mais si il s'est fait battre par un hobbit et une fille, c'est qu'il était pas s'y fort que ça.

- je te signale Ron, que c'était peut-être une fille mais Hermione aussi l'est, et tu as bien vu comment elle s'était battue contre les mangemorts.

- Oui, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

- Tout à fait d'accord.

- Ouais. Et si on mangeait?

- Ron!

Voilà ce qu'a été l'après-midi DVD. Mais sans être méchant ni quoique ce soit. Je me demande ce que trouve les filles à Légolas?

Non mais sérieusement, il y a des nuages sombres dans le ciel et un cheval qui rue et il dit avec son petit plissement des yeux, du genre 'je sais que tu sais que je sais': « les nuages sont sombres et les chevaux sont agités ».

Non! J'avais pas remarqué, tu me l'apprends là mon vieux!

Et en plus, il est pas vraiment beau. Et non! je ne suis pas jaloux et c'est pas parce-que je porte des lunettes que je suis aveugle!

Je sais très bien voir quand quelqu'un est beau, par exemple Malfoy, malgré son caractère de cochon, il est beau.

Mais lorsque, moi, on me dit que je suis beau, c'est n'importe quoi!

Avec mes cheveux impossible à peigner et mes grosses lunettes, je ressemble à un pauvre type complètement ahuri, avec les bretelles et le pantalon qui remonte jusqu'au dessus des chaussettes.

Les gens racontent vraiment tout ce qu'ils leur passent par la tête.

**Leçon 2:**

Lorsqu'on a une piètre opinion de soi-même

C'est toujours difficile de croire les gens

Lorsqu'ils nous complimentent.

Surtout quand on ne s'assume pas.


End file.
